1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to cases that hold articles. More particularly, it relates to a case that releasably engages a shirt pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people place eyeglasses or other articles in their shirt or blouse pocket but such is inadvisable because the articles are subject to breakage when not properly stored in a protective case.
Prudent eyeglass wearers store their glasses in eyeglass cases and place the eyeglass case in their shirt or blouse pocket. This protects the glasses against breakage but the case often slides out of the pocket when the person bends over.
Similar breakable articles should also be placed into a suitable protective case when carried in a pocket.
Thus there is a need for a case that does not side out of a shirt or blouse pocket when a user of an eyeglass case or a case for another personal article bends over.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the identified need could be fulfilled.